


Streamer Life, Relationship Life

by SuSu_Puddings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSu_Puddings/pseuds/SuSu_Puddings
Summary: Kenma is a new upcoming streamer known as MindOfKenma. Kenma was hugely inspired by the hit streamer across the world Disguised Wolf. Disguised Wolf, also known as M/N,  is a streamer world know for how charismatic he is, however he is very different behind closed doors. What happens when both streamers meet each other whilst out with their own group of friends? Will love blossom or will M/N fall deeper into this hole of his?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Streamer Life, Relationship Life

This is my first time using archive of our own and I'm trying to manage both writing this book as well as doing school work. Please bare with me with random updates every now and then, like once a week, a few a week or once every fortnight.


End file.
